Hot and Heavy
by shadowllama12
Summary: AU story, Buffy and Faith are together during "Once More, With Feeling" and the turning evil during season 3 never happened. Maybe a one-shot, maybe not, all depends on you guys so R&R. First story so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Buffy or the characters or the songs. Uses lines from the episode "Once More, With Feeling"**

Buffy looked up from her book as Faith came in the room. The brunette sat down on the bed behind her girlfriend and began pressing kisses down her neck. The blonde gave a shudder.

"Hey B, whatcha up to?" Faith asked between kisses.

Buffy set the textbook down on the bed before turning to face the other girl.

"Well, I was trying to study but you're distracting me."

"Let Red be study girl, you can be party girl," Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, c'mon. You, me, Bronze. Some dirty dancing…"

"Save that thought for later, I really have to finish this paper."

"Can't it wait?"

"I wish."

Faith gets off the bed and jumps onto the desk. Buffy grabs her book and goes back into study mode. After a few minutes of silence, Faith begins tapping a beat on the wood before jumping back onto the floor.

_Faith- You know I like that shirt you got on, oh_

_It really brings out your eyes_

Buffy raises an eyebrow, "Faith?"

_Faith- You know where it would look better though_

_On the floor, next to those fries_

Faith grabs the book from Buffy's hands and throws it across the room with slayer strength.

"Faith!" Buffy exclaims as the brunette leaps onto the bed.

_Faith- You know I wanna make you moan_

_Know I wanna make you groan_

_Wanna make you hot and heavy_

_I wanna make you shudder_

_Send your heart aflutter_

_I wanna make you hot and heavy_

Faith jumps off the bed and turns to face Buffy. Kneeling on the ground, she takes the blonde slayer's hand and plants a kiss. Buffy pulls her hand away reluctantly before giving Faith a pointed look of fake annoyance.

_Buffy- Faith I have to work_

_And you're driving me berserk_

_Stop trying to make me hot and heavy _

Faith smirks and hops to her feet. She grabs Buffy's hand again, jerks her off of the bed and gives her a twirl.

_Faith- Baby I need your touch_

_Being without it's too much_

_You're making me hot and heavy_

Buffy rolls her eyes.

_Faith- Serious, you make me hot and heavy_

_Oh, yeah, oooooh_

_I love you B_

The two slayers pause. It isn't the first time Faith has told her this but is the first time she's said it since Buffy's resurrection. Almost as if she was afraid to tell her. A slow smile spreads across the blonde's face as she turns and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

_Buffy- You found my Achilles' heel_

_I've lost all my will_

_You're making me hot and heavy_

Buffy scoots back and topples onto the bed, pulling Faith on top of her.

_Buffy/Faith- You make me wanna shudder/Know I wanna make you moan_

_You send my heart aflutter/Know I wanna make you groan_

_Making me hot and heavy/Wanna make you hot and heavy_

The sister slayers begin to kiss passionately as the music begins to slow.

_Both- You make me hot and heavy_


	2. Chapter 2

The slayers lay in each other's arms after their passionate love making. Buffy was asleep with her head on Faith's shoulder as the brunette lay awake. She couldn't sleep so she decided to do what she always did in these situations. Patrol. Careful not to wake her lover, Faith moved out of the bed and began searching for her clothes in the dark.

"Faith?" Buffy's voice, groggy with sleep, stops her in her search for her garments, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just gonna patrol. Go back to sleep B."

"No. I'll go with you." She says as she gets up from the bed.

Faith sighs inwardly as they walk through the cemetery. She loved fighting evil with Buffy but when they patrolled lately it seemed as if she was just out of it, like it didn't really matter whether they won or lost.

_Faith - Every single night the same arrangement  
We go out and fight the fight  
Still, I always sense this strange estrangement  
Like nothing here is real,  
Nothing here is right  
She's been making shows of trading blows  
Just hoping I don't know  
That she's been  
_

A group of vamps jumps out at the slayers as a demon ties up a young man who can only be meant as a sacrifice.

_Going through the motions  
Walking through the part  
Nothing seems to penetrate her heart  
She was always brave and pretty righteous  
Now I see she's wavering  
Crawl out of your grave she'll find this fight  
_

_Buffy- Just doesn't mean a thing _

_Faith/Vamp- She ain't got that swing  
_

_Buffy-Thanks for noticing_

_Demons- She does pretty well with fiends from hell  
But lately, we can tell  
That she's just  
Going through the motions  
Faking it somehow _

The girls fight the vamps and Faith is thrown into a headstone by one of them.

_Faith- She's not even half the girl she... ow _

Faith runs over to the young man and stakes a vampire standing in her way.

_Will she stay this way forever?  
Sleepwalk through our life's endeavor _

Faith unties the would-be sacrifice as Buffy stabs the last demon.

_Victim- How can I repay? _

_Faith/ Buffy- Whatever _

_Faith- She just cannot be  
Going through the motions  
Losing all her drive  
Does she know I see?  
_

_Buffy- Is this really me?  
_

_Buffy/Faith- I just wanna be / I don't believe she's  
_

_Both- Alive_


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy and Faith walk into the Magic Box the next morning both still very confused about the songs they sang. "Good morning Buffy, Faith." Giles stand behind the counter as Willow and Tara look at the merchandise near the door. Willow looks up at the slayers, "Hey guys, did Dawn get off to school alright?"

"Hey Red, T. Yeah Dusk got to school just fine." Faith replies sitting down next to Xander as he holds up two breakfast pastries. "Respect the cruller. And tame the donut." Anya walks by as Faith puts her feet on the table. "Still funny sweetie." She calls as she makes her way to the counter.

Faith looks up at Buffy and the two lock eyes. The brunette shrugs and nods. Buffy looks towards the rest of the gang, "So, uh, no research? Nothing going on? Monsters or whatnot?" Xander and Giles shake their heads. "Good! Good. So um… last night… did anyone… you know…"

"Burst into song." Faith finishes.

Everyone turns to look at the slayers. The moment of silence is broken by Xander's outburst of "Merciful Zeus!" Suddenly everybody is talking at once until Giles asks "What did you two sing about?" Faith is about to reply with some smart ass comment when Buffy says "I don't remember. But it seemed perfectly normal."

"But disturbing. And not the natural order of things, and do you think it will happen again?" Xander asks.

"I don't know. I should look into it." Giles replies as everyone inwardly groaned about the thought of more research. Everyone except Willow that is.

"With the books." She chimes in.

"Do we have any books on this?" Tara asks as Faith silently prayed that they didn't. No books equals no research.

"Well, we just gotta break it down. Look at the factors before it happens again. Because I for one-"

_Giles- I've got a theory  
That it's a demon  
_

_Faith- A dancing demon?  
_

_Giles- No, something isn't right there._

_Willow- I've got a theory_  
_Some kid is dreaming_  
_And we're all stuck inside_  
_His wacky Broadway nightmare_

_Xander- I've got a theory we should work this out_

_Xander/Willow/Tara/Anya/Faith- It's getting eerie  
What's this cheery  
Singing all about? _

Xander jumps up.

_Xander- It could be witches!_

Faith jumps to her feet as well, turning to face him.

_Faith- Some evil witches!_

They turn towards Willow and Tara who give them death glares.

_Xander/Faith- Which is ridiculous  
'Cause witches,  
They were persecuted  
_

_Xander- Wicca good_

_Faith- And love the earth _

_Xander- And women power,_

_Xander/Faith- And We'll be over here  
_

They sit back down looking shamefaced.

_Anya- I've got a theory  
It could be bunnies  
_

Everyone looks at her with confused expressions and crickets can be heard chirping in the background.

_Tara- I've got a-_

Suddenly loud rock music starts playing and a spotlight shines on the ex-vengeance demon.

_Bunnies__ aren't just cute like everybody supposes  
They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses  
And what's with all the carrots?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?  
Bunnies, bunnies  
It must be bunnies  
_

Fireworks go off around Anya and the smoke clears away. Everyone just keeps staring at her in shock.

_Or maybe midgets?  
_

Willow sits down by Giles and opens a book.

_Willow- I've got a theory,  
We should work this fast _

_Giles/Willow- Because it clearly  
Could get serious  
Before it's passed _

Giles gets up to get more books from the second level of the shop.

_Buffy- I've got a theory_

_It doesn't matter  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse  
We've all been there  
The same old trips  
Why should we care? _

_All except Giles- What can't we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through within a minute  
_

_All- We have to try  
We'll pay the price  
It's do or die _

_Buffy- Hey, I've died twice  
_

Faith looks down at the floor.

_All except Giles and Faith- What can't we face _

_Giles- What can't we face?  
If we're together?  
_

_All except Giles and Faith- What's in this place  
That we can't weather?  
_

Buffy walks over to Faith and lifts up her chin. Hazel eyes meet brown ones and they smile at each other.

_All- There's nothing we can't face _

_Anya- Except for bunnies_

Xander moves to sit down. "See, okay, that was disturbing." Willow sits as well, "I thought it was neat." Faith stands up and begins pacing, "So what's doing this?"

"I thought it didn't matter," Giles questions.

"If I sing another verse, my head might explode," Faith answers

"I thought your voice was quite lovely Faith," Xander mocks

Faith punches in the arm and he yelps. "Whoa, Slayer strength," he whines.

"Listen, I'm not exactly quaking in my stylish yet affordable boots, but there's definitely something unnatural going on here. And that doesn't usually lead to hugs and puppies," Buffy says trying to get them back on track.

"Well is it just us, I mean is it only happening to us? Cause that would probably mean a spell or-"

Faith goes to the door and opens it. A crowd of people stands in the street and she hears a man sing.

"They got … the mustard …out!"

The rest of the crowd repeats this and Faith heads back inside.

"It's not just us."


	4. Chapter 4

Faith awoke to the sound of Dawn entering the shop. "Oh my god. You will never believe what happened at school today," she exclaims. Faith wipes the drool from her face and looks up from the book she was using as a pillow, "Let me guess, everyone started singing and dancing," she replies groggily. The youngest Summers frowns, "I gave birth to a pterodactyl."

Anya looks at her, "Oh my god, did it sing?"

"So, you guys too, huh?" Dawn asks as she walks closer. As Xander questions Dawn about her singing exploits, Faith looks over at Buffy and wonders how she can get out of research. Maybe take a break for some heavy petting with her sister slayer.

"Tha-That's right! The, the volume. The text." Tara's outburst pulls Faith from her thoughts and she looks up confused. "What text?" Giles questions. Willow begins to babble, "The volume-y text,"

"You know?" Tara chimes in.

"The, the (mumbles) report," the redhead adds.

"The what?" Xander and Faith ask.

"Oh, there's just a few volumes back at the house that deal with mystical chants, bacchanals," Tara finishes, "Could be relevant?"

"Yeah, we could, um-" Willow suggests.

"Well, I'm a hair's breadth from investigating bunnies at the moment, so I'm open to anything," Giles declares.

The witches stand from the table, preparing to leave. "Great, we'll, uh, go check it out and uh, we'll give you a call," Willow says. Tara starts to pull her girlfriend towards the door, "Yeah, this could blow the whole thing wide open," she claims as they make their exit. Not missing the double entendre Faith smirks and calls after them "Have fun."

Roughly twenty minutes later, Xander announces, "I bet they're not even working." Not looking up from her book, Buffy asks "Who now?" Faith closes the book she had been pretending to read, "Red and T." Buffy rolls her eyes.

"You see the way they were with each other? The get-a-roominess of them?" Xander accuses.

"Yeah ten bucks says they're doing the nas-" Faith stops when Buffy elbows her in the ribs.

"They're probably singing," Buffy finishes "Isn't that what you were going to say Faith?"

Before she can respond, Giles interrupts, "I'm sure Willow and Tara are making every effort,"

"Oh, yeah." Xander jokes.

Faith snorts but Buffy is not amused. "Xander!" she reprimands.

Dawn looks at her sister "Buffy, its okay. We live with Faith so I do know about this stuff. Besides, it's all kinda romantic."

"No it's not!" Buffy and Xander exclaim.

"Come on! Songs, dancing around. What's gonna be wrong with that?" Dawn asks.

"I hate to agree with Dusk, but she's got a point. It is kinda sweet." Faith grins.

Everyone looks at her as if she's gone mad. "This morning you said you hated singing," Buffy reminds her. Faith's smile widens "That was before I realized the upsides," she said thinking about Willow and Tara, "Singing can help people get things off their chest. In fact," she looks at Buffy with her eyes dancing playfully "I think B and I should go home and sing, right now."

Xander's eyes widen as Giles begins to clean his glasses after mumbling a 'good lord' and Dawn plugs her ears. Buffy blushes and smacks Faith on the arm.

Faith continues to smile, "So is that a no?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh hell no!" Faith exclaimed, "You are not going to go see Spike on your own,"

"Faith-"

"No. He may have helped out when you were- gone, but that doesn't make him safe."

"Listen, he might know something about what's going on with the singing and what-not."

"At least let me go with you."

"He's not going to give up any info if you're there. Spike hates you."

"Yeah and the feeling's mutual. Have you forgotten about him chaining you up or, even better, remember Bbot?"

"Believe me. I haven't forgotten. Besides, if Spike becomes trouble, I'll handle him."

"He became trouble the moment he was sired," Faith muttered

Buffy closed the gap between them and began to caress the brunette's cheek. "I'll be careful," she said, covering Faith's lips with her own. She pulled back from the kiss and continued "I promise." Before the other slayer could respond, Buffy walked out of the living room and headed to the cemetery, barely holding back the tears in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Faith jumped down from the counter when Buffy walked into the Magic Box. "How'd it go with Captain Peroxide?" she asked, giving a quick on the blonde's cheek. Buffy made her way to the training room. "I'd rather not talk about it. Suffice it to say, Spike knows nothing."

"Well I coulda told ya that B. Matter of fact, I did," Faith smirked.

Giles poked his head through the door to the back. "Ah good. Buffy you're back. Did you find anything out about what's going on?" The slayers shook their heads. "Well we should probably begin training for whatever this threat may be." Faith headed for the door to the alley, "Well you two have fun," she said. Buffy reached for her hand, "Where do you think you're going?"

"You know me. I learn best by doing. Plus," she began to whisper so only Buffy could hear her, "Maybe we can work on one of the H's later." With a wink and a smile, Faith left her blonde companion and their Watcher to train.

* * *

When Faith began her patrol, she wasn't planning on going through Restfield, but her thoughts about what had really happened between Spike and Buffy had brought her to the blonde vampire's crypt. The moment she realized where she had ended up, she turned around and came face to face with what looked like a man sized wooden puppet. Her first reaction was to punch him in the face and he went down quickly. Spike suddenly appeared in front of her. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

* * *

The slayer and the vamp argued all the way back to the store, both dragging the now conscious puppet man. The moment he had woken up, the two stopped fighting momentarily and held him down as he explained that he had a message for Buffy.

Faith slammed open the door to the Magic Box and strolled in with Spike and the minion in tow. Everyone turned to stare at the Trio. "Look what we found," Faith said. Tara walked up the steps, "Is-is this the demon guy?" she asked. Willow turned to her, just now realizing her girlfriend was there. "Tara!" she exclaimed. The blonde witch turned her head and pretended not to hear the redhead who looked at her with hurt in her eyes. Faith stole a questioning glance between the pair as Xander and Anya emerged from the back. Spike continued where the younger slayer left off, "Works for him. Has a nice little story for the slayer, don't you? Come on, then," he shoved the puppet forward, "Sing."

The minion looked as if he was about to break into a musical number then began to speak normally, "My master has the Slayer's sister hostage at the Bronze because she summoned him and at midnight he's going to take her to the underworld to be his queen."

"What does he want?" Giles asked. The puppet pointed to Buffy. "Her," he said. Spike scoffed and tried to grab the minion who broke free of both him and Faith. The vampire dusted himself off. "Strong." He said, surprised. "Someday he'll be a real boy." Buffy helped Faith up then crossed her arms. "So. Dawn's in trouble," she sighed, "Must be Tuesday."

Faith had to resist the strong urge to groan. She had actually lost count of the times the younger Summers sister go kidnapped. "I-I just left her for a few minutes." Tara began. "It's not your fault, T. Been a week since Dusk's gone missing, had to happen sooner or later." Buffy rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and turned to Giles "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan, schman. Let's mount up." Xander announced. Giles said "No." Anya faced the ex-watcher "Uh, Dawn may have had the wrong idea in summoning this creature, but ... I've seen some of these underworld child bride deals and, and they never end well," She added as an after thought, "Well, maybe once."

"We're not just gonna stay here." Willow chimed in. Giles gave a cold look, "Yes we are," he turned to the blonde slayer. "Buffy's going alone."

Faith and Spike, who had both been silent up until that point, suddenly burst into tirades about why Buffy should have backup. "If I want your opinion Spike, I'll," Giles paused, "I'll never want your opinion. And Faith, the demon wants Buffy and Buffy only if another slayer were to show up he might harm Dawn,"

Faith immediately shut up. She loved Dawn like a sister and though she would never admit it, she respected Giles enough to occasionally listen to him.

"A little confusion spell could-" Willow started

"No!" Tara exclaimed, shocking the redhead, "I mean, I don't think it'll help,"

Spike rejoined the conversation at this point, "Look, forget them, Slayer. I've got your back." Faith was about to throw the vampire out of the store by his duster when Buffy said "I thought you wanted me to stay away from you. Isn't that what you sang?" Faith's anger shot through the roof. "What?" she yelled. Xander apparently thought the fact that Spike sang to _her _girlfriend was hilarious. "Spike sang a widdle song." He mocked.

"Would you say it was a breakaway pop hit or more of a book number?" Anya asked.

"Let it go sweetie," Xander said.

Spike felt a tap on his shoulder and turned only to meet with a fist in his face. He hit the ground, hard. He jumped back up with his vamp face on. Buffy got between him and Faith, hoping to break up the fight that was bound to happen. "Fine," Spike growled, "I hope you dance till you burn. You and the little bit." He stalked past the Slayers and stormed out of the Magic Box.

Buffy turned back to her Watcher, "You're really not coming." He walked closer to her, "It's up to you, Buffy."

"What do you expect me to do?" she replied.

"You're best."

Buffy stared at him for a moment before turning on her heels and leaving the shop. Faith made to follow her but was stopped by Giles' hand on her shoulder. "You have to let her go. She needs to do this on her own," he told her gently.

Faith knew he was right but it didn't stop her from shaking his hand off and walking over to the window. She stood there staring after her lover.


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy stood in the street, holding her hand over a flaming trash can.

_**Buffy**-_

_I touch the fire, and it freezes me  
I look into it, and it's black  
Why can't I feel?  
My skin should crack and peel  
I want the fire back  
Now, through the smoke, she calls to me  
To make my way across the flame  
To save the day  
Or maybe melt away  
I guess it's all the same_

_So I will  
Walk through the fire  
'Cause where else can I turn?  
I will  
Walk through the fire  
And let it..._

Spike sat smoking in an alleyway.

_**Spike**-_

_The torch I bear is scorching me  
Those Slayer's laughing, I've no doubt  
I hope they fry  
I'm free if Buffy dies _

He threw his cigarette and jumped up.

_I better help her out_

He walked with purpose, out of the alley. Sweets began to summon him to the Bronze.

_**Spike**-_

_'Cause she is drawn to the fire._

_**Sweets/Spike**- _

_Some people / She will _

_**Both**-_

_Never learn_

_And she will  
Walk through the fire  
and let it..._

In the Magic Box, Faith leaned on the counter with Tara standing next to her. Faith was glaring at Giles while Tara avoided looking at Willow. She was about to ask her if everything between her and the redhead were okay, when they all suddenly felt the urge to sing.

_**Giles**-_

_Will this do a thing to change her?  
Am I leaving dawn in danger?_

_**Faith/Tara**- _

_Is my girlfriend too far gone to care?_

_**Xander**-_

_What if Buffy can't defeat it?_

_**Anya**-_

_Beady eyes is right, we're needed  
Or we could just sit around and glare_

_**All**-_

_We'll see it through_

_It's what we're always here to do_

_So we will walk through the fire_

The Scoobies began to exit the store as Buffy walked through a deserted alley.

_**Buffy/Faith**-_

_So one by one, they turn from me  
I guess my friends can't face the cold**/ **What can't we face…  
But why I froze, not one among them knows**/ **If we're together?  
And never can be told._

_**Anya**- _

_She came from the grave much graver_

_**Sweets**-_

_One by one, they come to me _

_**Spike**- _

_First, he'll kill her, then I'll save her _

_**Tara**-_

_Everything is turning out so dark_

_**Buffy/ Faith**-_

_Going through the motions _

_**Spike**- _

_No, I'll save her, then I'll kill her _

_**Sweets**- _

_That single flame _

_**Willow**-_

_I think this line's mostly filler_

_**Sweets**- _

_Ain't what they had in mind_

_**Giles**- _

_What's it going to take to strike a spark?_

_**Sweets**- _

_It's what they have inside _

_**Buffy**-_

_These endless days  
Are finally ending in a blaze _

_**Sweets**-_

_She will come to me_

_**All exp. Sweets**- _

_And we are caught in the fire  
The point of no return  
So we will walk through the fire  
And let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
And let it burn!_


	8. Chapter 8

"I think you already know," Buffy told Sweet as the music began.

_Buffy-_

_Life's a show and we all play a part  
And when the music starts,  
We open up our hearts_

She unbuttoned her jacket, slowly took it off and dropped it on the floor.

_Buffy-_

_It's all right if some things come out wrong._

Sweet's minions took some pool cues from the side and approached the Slayer menacingly.

_Buffy-_

_We'll sing a happy song  
And you can sing along_

The music sped up suddenly.

Buffy-

Where's there's life,  
There's hope.

She grabbed a cue form one of the minions and hit him.

_Buffy-_

_Every day's_

_A gift _

The blonde elbowed the second minion.

_Buffy-_

_Wishes can  
Come true.  
Whistle while  
You work_

She beat down one of the puppet men frantically.

_Buffy-_

_So hard_

_All day_

She threw her pool cue and impaled the last of Sweet's minions as the music slowed back down.

_Buffy- _

_To be like other girls _

The rest of the Scoobies burst into the Bronze with Faith at the lead. The brunette cringed at the crazed look her girlfriend had in her eyes.

_Buffy-_

_To fit in, in this glittering world.  
Don't give me songs.  
Don't give me songs._

Giles turned to the group, "She needs back up. Anya, Tara. Faith-"

"Already on it G-man," The slayer replied as the witch and the ex demon rushed to take up positions behind Buffy. Faith stalked towards Sweet as he watched her lover with intensity.

_Buffy-_

_Give me something to sing about_

_Anya/Tara-_

_Ahhh…._

_Buffy-_

_I need something to sing about_

_Anya/Tara-_

_Ahhh…_

_Buffy-_

_Life's a song  
You don't get to rehearse.  
And every single verse  
Can make it that much worse.  
_

Faith turned her head to stare at Buffy as Anya and Tara stopped dancing.

_Buffy-_

_Still my friends  
Don't know why I ignore  
The million things or more  
I should be dancing for._

Faith walked toward her girlfriend who only continued to dance.

_Buffy-_

_All the joy  
Life sends_

_Family _

_And friends  
All the twists  
And bends_

_Knowing that _

_It ends  
Well that_

_Depends_

Buffy walked slowly towards the stage.

_Buffy-_

_On if they let you go_

_On if they know enough to know_

She turned and looked around at her friends, her eyes lingering on Faith who suddenly understood everything. The blonde stalked past her lover up the steps to the stage.

_Buffy-_

_That when you've bowed_

_You leave the crowd_

She set her gaze on Sweet who simply smirked.

_Buffy-_

_There was no pain,  
No fear, no doubt  
Till they pulled me out  
Of heaven._

Giles' eyes widened as Willow and Xander's faces distorted in horror. Faith was frozen to her spot, trying to take in what she had just heard. She had known that something had been wrong with her girlfriend since her death and subsequent revival, but this was too much.

_Buffy-_

_So that's my refrain.  
I live in hell  
'Cause I've been expelled  
From heaven.  
I think I was in heaven._

She looked at Sweet, her eyes desperate and pleading. Her tone towards her friends, her family, suddenly became hateful.

_Buffy-_

_So give me something to sing about.  
Please give me something._

The demon shook his head and the blonde flipped off the stage onto the floor of the Bronze. The music sped up and Buffy frantically danced around as the Scoobies watched in horror. The slayer spun around widely and smoke began to emanate from her body. Shaking off her surprise, Faith ran to the other Slayer and grabbed her arm with enough force to stop her but not enough to leave a bruise.

_Faith-_

_Life ain't five by five_

_Life isn't bliss_

_Life is just this_

_It's living_

Dawn stood up from her chair on the stage.

_Faith-_

_Just be alive_

_The pain that you feel_

_I can help heal_

_Stay living._

Faith brushed away some blonde locks from in front of her girlfriend's face.

_Faith-_

_You have to go on living_

_We both need to be living_

Buffy fell into her lover's arms and the brunette held her as she sobbed, letting everything she had been holding in out. Dawn walked to the edge of the stage.

"The hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it."


	9. Chapter 9

Sweet began to applaud. "Now that was a show-stopping number. Not quite the fireworks that I was looking for." Willow glared daggers at the demon. "Get out of here," she growled.

Sweet stood up. "Mm, I smell power. I guess the little missus and I should be on our way." Dawn backed away in fear and sat back down in her chair.

"That's never going to happen," Giles said. Sweet chuckled, "I don't make the rules. She summoned me."

The slayers stood up and Faith brushed at the tears streaming down Buffy's face. She placed a kiss on top of the blonde's hair before turning to the younger Summers, "That true little D,"

"I did not, he keeps saying that."

Sweet gestured to the necklace Dawn had on "You have my talisman on sweet thing."

Dawn stuttered nervously, giving a confusing explanation about how she found the necklace and definitely didn't summon the demon who simply said, "Well now, that's a twist."

"If it was in the shop, then one of us probably…" Giles muttered. They all looked around as Xander sheepishly raised his hand. "Xander!" Anya snapped at her fiancé. "Well, I didn't know what was gonna happen. I just wanted to make sure we… we'd work out," he explained, smiling nervously, "Get a happy ending."

"I think everything worked out just fine," Sweet chuckled. Under normal (or as normal as a slayer's life can get) circumstances, Faith would have made a dirty comment or be on the floor laughing, but she was still holding up her girlfriend. "Does this mean that I have to," Xander gulped, "be your queen?"

"It's tempting," the demon contemplated, "but I think we'll waive that clause just this once." The black haired man gave a sigh of relief. "Big smiles everyone!" Sweet exclaimed. "You beat the bad guy." He spun around quickly.

_Sweet-_

_What a lot of fun  
You guys have been real swell  
And there's not a one who can say  
This ended well  
All those secrets  
You've been concealing  
Say you're happy now,  
Once more with feeling  
Now I gotta run  
See you all _

He turned into a ball of swirling light.

_Sweet-_

_In hell_


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone stood around looking shell-shocked. Dawn began to walk off the stage.

_Dawn-_

_Where do we go ... from here?_

_Buffy/Faith-_

_Where do we go ... from here?_

_Giles-_

_The battle's done,  
And we kind of won_

_Giles/Tara-_

_So we sound our victory cheer _

_Where do we go from here?_

_Anya/Xander-_

_Why is the path unclear?  
When we know home is near_

The group moved to stand side-by-side in a line. They joined hands.

_All-_

_Understand  
We'll go hand in hand  
But we'll walk alone in fear_

_Giles-_

_Tell me_

_All- _

_Where do we go from here?_

_When does the end appear?_

Spike chose that moment to walk in to the building through the front door and he saw everyone separate hands. Everyone except the slayers that is. Buffy held on to Faith's hand as if it was a lifeline. The brunette gave her lover's hand a squeeze and pulled her out of the Bronze, into the alley. "Bugger this," the platinum blonde scoffed as he snuck off to follow them.

Faith kissed Buffy's hand.

_Faith-_

_You touch the fire and it freezes you_

_Buffy-_

_I died_

_Buffy/Faith-_

_So many months ago/ You look into it and its black_

Faith brought the blonde's hands to her chest and pointed between them.

_Buffy/Faith-_

_But you can make me/ This is real_

_Feel/I can help you feel_

_All except Buffy and Faith-_

_Where do we go from here?_


End file.
